Amy Summerston Ventures into YGO
by Amy Summerston the Sue
Summary: Pink. Suefic
1. Love and Pink

Amy Summerston Ventures into YGO

**Warning: This is a Sue Story. Amy is a Sue. She is the worst thing that I have ever created, even comparing her to my second-grade characters! She is ruthless and must be stopped… unfortunately, she used her Sue powers and foiled the plans for that. She nearly beats me and my own Narcissi personality. So…**

**READ IF THINE DARE!**

Amy Summerston was skipping merrily to her normal average class in Gochikku Academy, thinking about bragging to her three roommates when she started to fall onto…

Earth! Yes, Earth. You see, nobody knows where Amy really came from. She was a twin, separated at birth. Her twin was fraternal, and had rainbow hair.

Anyways, she picked herself up and continued to walk as if this was normal.

Amy Summerston's lovely pink pigtails bounced up and down merrily. She had big, bright pink eyes that reflected the deep sorrows of her past. Her pigtails went down to her shoulders, and were slightly curly and straight at the same time. She had tan skin, yet it was pale. She had a girlish face.

She was wearing a pink belly-top that exposed all of her stomach, and a pink miniskirt that showed her pink thong. Often times Amy was called 'anorexically thin' and she always took this as a complement. Amy's perfectly plush lips formed a smile as she spotted a group of people.

"Hi!" she yelled melodically. Then she ran to the gang.

"Who are you?" Asked Jou with his strange accent that Amy had never heard.

"I'm Amy Cynthia Mitsuki Venus Quardromiaccaa Raven Nicole Scandinavia Lantinregera-Lucille Ino'girataifa…" two hours later… "Csasenadra Summerston. But you can call me Amy, tee-hee!" Amy giggled. "And I have the amazing power to snap my fingers and enchant anyone into my spell of LOVE!" Amy made another 'cute' girlish giggle.

Anzu fell over and began to have a convulsion, though all the boys were much too fascinated with Amy to do anything.

Bakura passed by, in a very poor attempt to steal a millennium item, and he spotted the beast. Immediately he identified it.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A SUE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he screamed and ran away.

"Boy, people here are sure funny!" Amy giggled. "But he said a naughty word. Naughty, naughty, naughty. Tee-hee!" Amy skipped over to Tristan and examined him. "Boy, you're too ugly for my pretty little eyes to look at." She looked at Jou and then snapped her fingers at him. His brown eyes dulled. "You'll do. Now, my new boy-toy, kill that ugly thing."

Yugi gasped in horror as Jou obeyed and Tristan was choked to death.

"Tee-hee!"

But Yugi began to not care because he too was falling in love with the girl he didn't know. He thought immediately it was the hair. Amy started dancing the loving pretty cute happy joyful sue dance in the middle of road. She snapped her pink manicured fingers so random boys walking by would instantly fall in love. Suddenly a truck headed straight for Amy. She was so absorbed in her dance that she didn't notice it.

"Noooooo!" one of the random boys screamed. He lunged for her, pushing Amy out of the way. She fell out of the truck's path in slow-motion like in the Matrix. The roaring truck ran over the boy.

"Oh well, he wasn't that cute anyways." Amy giggled again and kicked at the leftovers of the boy. "Tee-hee!"

The horrid Sue signaled for her group of boys, which also included Jou and Yugi. Her Sue senses tingled and then;

"I want to duel you, Yugi!" she squealed with delight. She just seemed to know things. "Even though I have not the slightest idea what in the helicopter a duel is!"

"O… kay…" Yugi said, completely under her pink charm. He pulled out a duel disk. "You can use this; I will steal Jou's." Jou gave Yugi his duel disk.

Then Yami appeared very dramatically and prepared to duel. Amy pulled a winning deck out of thin air. Then they started their 'duel'. Unfortunately, Yami was not under Amy's enchantment.

"It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d… cough, sputter… duel!" Yami yelled. "I choose you, Kir33bo!"

"Goooooooooooh, Super-ultra-pink-fairy-cool-preppie-fairy!" Amy giggled. "Use your super-sue powers!"

The ugly pink blob thing with fairy wings glowed magenta and Yami lost and collapsed and died, as well as Yugi.

"That's okay, I HATE short men." Amy smiled and her face glowed. "Tee-hee!"

Then Amy started to sing in her perfect, beautiful voice and birds sat on her shoulders. She skipped merrily, as her posse of infatuated boys followed.

"Tee-hee, I want to see Seto Kaiba and make him completely out of character and rule over his company and all of Japan with a pretty pink fist! Tee-hee, but first I _must_ get out of these soiled clothes."

So, how did you like the first horrifying chapter? Any suggestions? And next chapter Amy's rival will be introduced… and more will happen. And remember, this is meant to be a Sue story! I don't think ANYONE could create something as awful as this by accident…

Another thing, if you would like to tell me of Sues you've seen, go ahead. I'd love it. Names of stories are greatly appreciated. Thanks,

Halo & Savay


	2. Purple

Amy Summerston skipped happily towards the first mall she saw, with Jou following behind her. The majority of the boys following her had been hit by cars or something because Amy amazingly crossed very busy intersections without getting hit. Soon the only one that was left was Jou.

Amy shoed away all the sorts of birds that landed on her, even the tropical ones that weren't supposed to be there. They all took a dump, missing her and Jou, but hitting everyone else.

"Okay my lover, my Romeo, let's go to… Limited Too!" Amy sang in such a beautiful voice that Jou began to salivate.

So the two walked into LT, even though Jou would have truly died if he were in the right mind. Soon after Amy looked at every garment in the store she deemed it unworthy and decided to look around in other shops. Her beautiful, perfectly shaped, thin legs began to grow weak when she almost fell over but Jou caught her.

"Oh, Jou, I am so weak from walking that I need to be carried!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh Amy, I love you so much I could carry you from here ta… here ta… well, dat doesn't matta." Jou purred, picking up Amy and carrying her bridal style. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Oh, take me to a tailor, the best tailor in the world! So that I may have the most beautiful dress in the world… tee-hee!" Amy giggled.

"Okay!" Jou said and he set off to find the best tailor in the world.

Well, it just so happened that the best tailor in the world resided across the street from Yugi's Grandfather's store. The tailor's was completely pink. Jou brought Amy inside and as gently as he could set her down. By now her legs were magically healed.

A lady in all pink walked over to the two.

"Can I help you?" Asked the lady who wasn't a pretty and beautiful as Amy.

"Yes, I would like the prettiest, most beautiful dress ever!" Amy squealed melodically.

"Oh, okay, follow me." She said and Amy followed her into the back room. "Step it here and it will make you the prettiest dress ever."

And Amy did step into the weird machine, which was not important what it looked like because Amy was prettier than it. All I'll tell you is that's it's pink.

And when Amy stepped out, she was ten-million times prettier. Her magenta tresses were wound into a flawless bun, her tan-yet-pale skin was perfectly smooth, with just a touch of red rouge on her cheeks, and delicious pink lips with just a hint of moister, as Amy stepped out. Her cherry eyes sparkled with the absolute horrors of her past, but were bright with the joy she felt now. That was nothing next to the dress she was wearing. It was beautiful with luscious pink sequins flowing from it, and white lace. It took her perfect shape, and was rather revealing the over exaggerated cleavage she had. Her shoes glittered in the bright sunlight.

"Tee-hee!"

Jou fainted.

When he picked himself up the Sue was looking at him intently. He cocked his head to the side and a bit of drool rested at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, let's go to Kaiba Corp you lazy helicopter!" she giggled.

"Okay… how are we gonna get there? Dat's all da way 'cross town!" Jou asked frantically.

"Don't you fret a little hair on your head now! I know exactly how we're going to get there!" Amy pointed to the ceiling dramatically.

The two ran outside and then Amy whistled a flawless whistle. Jou nearly fainted, but he was too busy being astonished by a pink unicorn that flew from the sky. It had baby pink wings, dark pink body, and pink hooves. Its eyes looked like Amy's only less beautiful.

Jou helped Amy onto the unicorn, with a brilliantly shining horn, and then hopped on herself. The flying unicorn thing (that would make Mr. F.U. proud) flew swiftly to the corporation. It landed on the roof, allowed the two to get off, bucked and then whinnied and then flew into the nonexistent sunset.

Amy skipped into a door that magically just ended up in Seto Kaiba's office. Unfortunately for her, there was already someone else there!

This someone was a girl with flowing purple locks to her knees that curled ever-so-slightly. The more to the bottom that her tresses reached, the darker purple they were. She had glimmering violet eyes that sparkled, and was in a purple leather miniskirt. She had a purple blouse on, that revealed her shapely stomach which was well toned, and added to her rather large bust.

"Hee-hee," she giggled giddily. "I see you're here for Seto too."

"Yes," Amy narrowed her eyes. This was an evil fiend, trying to steal _her_ bishie, that much she could see.

"Well, I'm Loliania Abercrombie Yukionotro Fitch Moservear Rylikaa, but you can just call me Lola, hee-hee. I guess we'll have to battle for Seto-ee-weto-ee then, now won't we?" Lola taunted. She stepped forewords with a leather boot that reached past her knees.

"Yes, I guess we will," Lola growled. Jou stepped back by the mesmerized Seto Kaiba.

_Why haven't I called security? What are these girls still doing here? Why is the mutt in my office…? Why are these random weirdoes in my office?_ Kaiba thought.

"Just let me change into my battle clothes," Amy pulled out…

Alas! The eighth Millennium Item! It's the Millennium Wand!

Amy waved the pink wand with a pink star on it around like Sailor Moon and then transformed into… Amy! With a new outfit! It looked exactly like Lola's except pink. Even her hair had changed.

"I'm Amy Summerston and I'm defending bishies in the name of pink!" Amy made a peace symbol with her fingers.

"Well, I'm Lola Rylikaa and I'm defending bishies in the name of purple!" Lola made a gun with her hand with the other on her hip. She blew the tip of her gun/fingers like she was blowing away smoke. They both eyed each other angrily.

"He's mine!" Amy yelled beautifully.

"No, he's mine!" Lola yelled just as good.

Suddenly, they rushed towards each other and grabbed each other's beautiful curls. They screamed and yelled and tugged. Most of the phrases used were 'mine'. After about a minute they were out of breath and they stepped back from each other.

"Are you going to give in yet?" asked Lola.

"Never!" Amy yelled, rejuvenated and she charged at Lola.

Lola brought out her NINTH MILLENNIUM ITEM and whirled the purple baton at Amy. She was brought to her knees.

"That amazing power," Amy murmured.

"That's not even half of it, dearie. I have the ability to blow a kiss at anyone male and make them fall in love with me. And not only that, I can read minds." Lola laughed cutely.

Just then, the door to Kaiba's personal office burst open and Marik and Bakura walked in quite scantily. Bakura had his arm around Marik and appeared to be wasted. Marik seemed to be holding Bakura up. Why did they walk into Kaiba's office? The world may never know.

"OKAY, WHY IN THE HELL ARE ALL THESE WEIRDOES COMING INTO _MY_ OFFICE?" Kaiba screeched. The two Sues gasped at his use of language. Bakura, upon hearing the message seemed to wake up a little.

"Don't worry Seto-ee-weto-ee, we'll get them," Lola smiled.

"Yes, we shall _destroy_ them," Amy added, beginning to foam at the mouth. Seto's eyes widened.

_Surly no one deserves that sort of… well… maybe Yugi…_Seto almost smirked.

And then the Sues sprung at the two.

"Evil yaio!" one Sue shouted.

Neither Marik nor Bakura have ever run faster in their lifetime.

--AMY IZ DA DOMBANATORORORORO--

How do like? Well, hope you enjoyed, because there's more where that came from. And if anyone has any suggestions on any sort of Sue characteristics then that would be perfectly fine (action, personality, type of Sue… yata…).

Supertoad: Is there any one Sue that just strikes you out? That you remember because it's just so damn funny?

All: Thank you kindly for your reviews. Amy will enjoy painting them pink with sparkly fingernail polish.


	3. Seto Pits Purple against Pink

Amy Summerston and Lola chased the two out into a street, where they were supposedly hit by a speeding Lamborghini. The two Sues, satisfied, walked back to Kaiba's office. They took seats near in front of the "hottie's" desk and gazed at him dreamily with their beautiful orbs. Kaiba eyed them nervously and sank his head behind his laptop. The thought of being near Sues that could overpower his will at any second and even worse… steal his company… scared him shitless.

"So Kaiba," sang a pretty, pink voice.

"Which one of us do you like better?" Lola asked prettily.

Kaiba swallowed. The purple girl blew a kiss to him, and the pink one snapped her fingers. His heart felt instantly torn between the two of them. He wanted to have them both, but he knew it was never going to be possible. So, for a moment he considered jumping out a window. He thought otherwise, as soon as he saw the two most beautiful girls in the world. Then, an idea struck him.

"My beautiful suitorettes, my heart is utterly torn. To find which of you is more worthy, I shall hold a contest. It will be like a beauty pageant, only it will also test all skills needed to be a perfect wife." Seto grinned stupidly, his blue eyes glazed over. Now, he was lost, only a shell of himself. "This will begin in a week. I am also emitting others to enter, but I'm sure you two will… will… will…" Seto kept repeating the word. Jou, who appeared out of nowhere, gladly smacked him on the head. The two girls gasped, but were lost when he finished his sentence. "Will do exceedingly well."

At that moment there were two flashes, you can guess what colors they were, and the two girls disappeared to go off and train.

SUES BEING ARE COOLERITH THAN ARE U!11!1!eleven1!1!1!1

Sorry for the really long time. Been really busy. Went on class trip. Graduated from my school. Dyed my hair and it ended up having pink streaks. Dyed it again purple. Thank you all reviewers, please review again. Would you like to supersize that? Would you like fries with that? Sorry for the shortness, wanted to update soon so that you all know I didn't die and didn't leave you all that quite not hanging. What in the hell did I just say?


End file.
